zelderscrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go Shopping!
The party reunites with Azra, who has been up to some shady business. They all go shopping in Castle Town to prepare for their search for the Wind Sage. Synopsis 4:20 PM, Day 4 – Hyrule Castle Town The party disperses from the castle to resupply in Castle Town. Most of the party heads to the shop of the famous blacksmith Hermutoh, but Marin heads to the Royal Art Museum to do some research. They are particularly struck by a massive painting entitled “Ballad of the Wind Fish”. On the way to Hermutoh’s shop, the gang spots Azra outside Seedy’s Tavern. Though reunited by happenstance, she is happy to see them, and explains that she ditched them to go burgle the houses in Haven City some more, and had to make haste to Castle Town when she discovered a rare Faberge Cucco Egg that she would need to bring to her fence as soon as possible. The four of them now head to the blacksmith, where they drop loads of Rupees on new equipment. Setnam gets kicked out for questioning Hermutoh’s prowess when he says he refuses to dabble in crafting magical items. Rocco picks up a couple hours of work heaving ore for Hermutoh. Marin catches up with the party, and heads with Sylph and Azra to the fashion district of West Boulevard. They purchase some high-fashion light armor, then head to the Milk Bar on the South Promenade for an evening snack. Setnam, meanwhile, heads to the library. The Head Librarian, a wizened Picori named Ugandah, drops some deep truths on Setnam, who stays at the library to help restock shelves in order to bask in Ugandah’s wisdom. 8:00 PM, Day 4 – Hyrule Castle Town Later that night, the party reconvenes at the Hylton Inn to rent a room, which they all share. They order pizza to the hotel for dinner. 12:00 AM, Day 5 – Hyrule Castle Town Azra heads off alone at midnight to meet her contact, the Subrosian fence Hono Hades. He tells her that the market is too hot in Castle Town, so she’ll have to take the Faberge Cucco Egg to his associate Burt “The Face Man” Aries in Clock Town. 8:00 AM, Day 5 – Hyrule Castle Town The next morning, they have continental breakfast at the hotel and head to the train station. They each buy a one-way ticket to Clock Town, but Sylph is worried about getting Ren on the train. As the passenger train doesn’t have its own livestock car, Sylph gets Azra to help her smuggle Ren into the caboose. They execute this flawlessly, without being spotted by any railyard workers. As they board, they notice a suspiciously pink and gaudily decorated car being attached by some peasant workers. Characters * Setnam Onalos * Rocco * Sylph Summend * Azra Garual * Marin Zephros Minor Characters * Ren * Blithers * Hermutoh * Ugandah * Pedicuri * Helon * Rolondo * Hono Hades Category:Episodes Category:Castle Town Arc